Nýchta fotiá
“No! I won’t leave you at the mercy of the Hivewings, Fireweaver! I have burned a viper! I have burned the fish in the water! I shall burn down the Hives!” - Nýchta fotiá in “Return to Pyrrhia” Name: Nýchta (Peaceful) Age: 4 Tribe:Nightwing/Seawing hybrid Gender: male Mother: Stardust Father: Atlantis Brother: Moonstone Sister: Aquarius Girlfriend: Moonseeker Alliance: Claws of Life Fate: Deceased, killed by Hornet in “Blood Red Hive” Alive as in “Return to Pyrrhia”, “Frozen Talons”, “Whistling Wind”, and “Blood Red Hive” Deceased in “Blood Red Hive” Appearance Nýchta fotiá was a small male Nightwing/Seawing hybrid with shiny blue and black dragon with purple, star scattered wings, Seawing gills on the top of his body, black eyes that has sapphire sparks when in a bright room. Wears a golden amulet with a leaf carved in it. Personality Nýchta fotiá was nervous and worried about almost every plan he made, even though the others told him that his plans almost always worked, due to him being the smart one. He is friendly, but was apparently sarcastic if pressured too much. He was very sensitive, but won’t lash out in anger, instead, he would stay silent. Return to Pyrrhia Frozen Talons Whistling Wind Blood Red Hive Relationships Fireweaver: Nýchta fotiá is loyal to Fireweaver to the point of risking his life for his friend. Fireweaver is easily annoyed by his friend’s fear of getting wet Hazelnut: Hazelnut was Nýchta fotiá‘s first friend, and the two became very close friends. Nýchta fotiá liked her ability to calm almost any dragon down. He mourned when she was killed by the Hivewings, and later bowed revenge on them. Frostwing: For most of “Frozen Talons”, Nýchta fotiá avoids Frostwing, stating that he terrified him. As in the third arc, Nýchta fotiá becomes more trusting of Frostwing, even asking him how to tell Moonseeker that he loved her. Moonseeker: Moonseeker is Nýchta fotiá‘s girlfriend. She first appears in “Frozen Talons”, unconscious, and freezing to death, when Nýchta fotiá finds her. When she is revived, Nýchta fotiá thinks that she is beautiful in every way. Frozenwings realizes that Nýchta fotiá was very keen on being near her at all times. Later in the book, Nýchta fotiá confesses that he’s in love with her, and the two becomes a couple. Hornet: Hornet was the Hivewing, who killed Nýchta fotiá by plunging his stinger right into his heart in “Blood Red Hive” Trivia Can’t blend in at night, speak Aquatic, nor breath underwater. Can breath fire underwater. Fire is light blue, and is brighter and hotter than normal fire His fire is a mix of normal fire and the Aquatic scales Seawings have. He lived in Pantala for most of his life, and is good friends with Leafwings and Silkwings, But despises most Hivewings He has a tendency of speaking in Greek. Example: “Three Moons” in Greek is “Tría fengária He doesn’t realize that he’s speaking Greek. He usually tries to guide Moonseeker around, due to her blindness. Has an ironic fear: suffers from Aquaphobia (fear of any water) His name means Night fire in Greek Quotes “That’s not my real name, I’ll never tell you what it is.” ”You have to die Hornet! You killed Hazelnut without mercy! I demand your death! You have to die!” Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters